Need
by MagickSennyo
Summary: Set in The Possessed book 2 Dark Visions when Kait is feeding Gabriel at the hotel. This is what could have happened if Rob hadn't woken up and found them


Kaitlyn wasn't sure when she became so acutely aware of Gabriel's lips on the back of her neck, but one she acknowledged the sensation she began to realize how close they were. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him from where she'd kept him from bolting and their bodies were pressed tight. She could almost feel his heart beating next to hers and every breath he took brought her breasts flush with his chest. Her head was swirling with the heady mix of his passion and her own concern and worry for him until she could barely tell whose emotions was whose. Slowly all reason began to leave her mind and once her rational self had vanished she was left with nothing but the passion thrumming through her soul and the throbbing press of Gabriel's erection against her belly.

Liquid desire shivered down Kaits spine and pooled thickly between her legs. With a sigh her hips canted forward in surrender. Dimly she heard Gabriel growl against her nape. It was a warning sound-- a sound designed to bring her back to her senses.

Kaitlyn ignored the warning and followed her more baser instincts. One of her hands traveled upwards to comb through the silky black strands of Gabriel's hair while the other moved lower to trace patterns on his denim clad hip. He made a helpless noise in his throat as his hips immediately surged forward to grind against hers. Gabriel's head fell back at the sensation and a groan tore from his lips. Kait was shocked to find that even after the feeding stopped the desire clawing at her belly did not. She pulled her head up slowly and looked up at him. His eyes were black and shining with lust, but underneath that Kaitlyn could see need-- the need to be loved, accepted and wanted. And right now Kait wanted him.

Their mouths crushed together and Kaitlyn thought she could taste her own essence, her own life, in his mouth. She gasped as his hands skated underneath his shirt and up her ribs-- then pressed her back until she was against the railing of the wharf. Gabriel ripped his mouth from hers and began trailing wet kisses down her neck. He pulled her shirt up high enough to fasten his lips over one of her nipples. Kaitlyn's head fell back against the wall and her mouth gaped open. She panted slightly through her parted lips and tried to pull Gabriel's head closer. They sank to the ground together, Kaitlyn astride Gabriel's hips, their hands still grappling at each other.

Nervous, impatient fingers fumbled at he buttons on their jeans but finally they were freed and yanked away viciously. Gabriel positioned Kaitlyn above his straining erection and paused. He caught her gaze and held it as he lowered her onto him. She flinched and gasped as pain flooded her senses, but then Gabriel's lips were on her neck again and the burning pain seemed to leave her in a rush of golden light. His hands tightened on her hips and they began to rock rhythmically. Their pace was brutal--both of them searching for release.

_Please, please, please..._ Kaitlyn chanted in her mind.

_Wait for me... _Gabriel answered his voice desperate.

Pressure built inside Kaitlyn until she thought she would die of it. Her fingernails dug cruelly into Gabriel's shoulders and a keening wail tore from her throat. Then the world went white—her body convulsing violently atop Gabriel.

His own fingers were probing the back of her neck and opening a transfer point eagerly. He wanted to feel her all around him. He barely had the point open when his orgasm blindsided him. To muffle his shout he pressed his mouth her throat and bit down. Finally they fell together limply.

Somehow they managed to get dressed and stagger back to the room. Kaitlyn fell into bed beside Anna—ignoring the fact that Lydia was still no where to be found. She was asleep instantly, her last thoughts of Gabriel.

Kaitlyn didn't see the mark until the next morning when she was brushing her mane of red curls. She felt Gabriel come closer to her and his gaze settle hungrily on the bruise on her neck. The grin that she shot him was flirtatious and promising—and Gabriel decided he could wait.


End file.
